1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to detonation systems for explosive rounds. In particular it pertains to detonation systems for fuel air explosive rounds where detonation should be delayed upon arrival of the round at the target until proper cloud formation has occured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fuel air explosives to detonate pressure mines is a known technique. However, previous fuel air delivery systems have been individual round deliveries from aircraft which do not permit systematic clearance of mine fields. Development of a uniquely suited fuel air explosive round for mine field clearance requires that the detonator be self contained in the explosive round and not detonate the fuel air explosive until cloud formation has been completed.
To insure reliability, the detonator should be immersed in the fuel air cloud. Even greater reliability requires that a plurality of detonators, be employed in case of misfire or failure for any reason by either one of them. To improve reliability, the plurality of detonators should be independent from one another, which adds a further requirement that the detonators be separated from the explosive round and one another at the time of their detonation, while still being immersed in the cloud. Any reasonable launch techniques for ejecting these detonators from explosive rounds into the fuel air cloud as it forms will invariably require some form of explosive propelling charge or coiled spring. The use of a charge to jettison detonators from the explosive round runs the risk of producing hot explosive gases which could start burning of the fuel air cloud prior to formation of a shape suitable for cloud detonation. Previous detonators are not capable of satisfying these requirements.
Lastly, the prior art detonation systems that have been used for other explosive rounds are usually designed for long range weapon systems which are suited to aircraft or other standoff delivery systems. These types of systems permit careful handling of the arming system in a manner rarely possible on a battle field. Detonation systems of this nature are in fact not armed until the aircraft has launched the missile. The nature of a mine field clearance round requires a system which is capable of launching multiple rounds at a rapid rate and is adapted to rapid reload and fire capabilities for fluid battle field conditions. Thus, any detonator used in such a round must have stringent ground safety requirements to protect against premature detonation in case of dropping, jiggling or other mishandling of an individual round.